dragon_and_incredible_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Game News
All the news that are announced by the Game Staff every week and news not announced, as minor changes to the gameplay are recorded here. These small differences may not be officially announced so only the ones detected by the players are recorded here. We just started recording this information on 14th August. 07/12/2017 *Vegeta Event *Gold is Available to Vegeta *New Skins Available to Vegeta: Practice Vegeta and Practice Vegeta (Special) *New Gear Available: Vegeta Battle Gloves 04/12/2017 *Piccolo Jr. Event *Gold is Available to Piccolo Jr. *New Skin Available to Piccolo Jr. : Namek Piccolo Jr. *Server 40 Guldo Open at 4th December at 00:00 30/11/2017 *Android 18 Event *New Character Available: Android 18 *New Character Available: Android 20 *New Ultimate Skill Available to Android 18 : Continuos Energy Wave *New Ultimate Skill Available to Android 20 : Recoome Renegade Bomber *New Passive Skill Available to Android 18 : Shield *New Exlusive Gear Available to Android 18 : Android 18 Scarf *New Exlusive Gear Available to Android 18 : Blue Waistcoat *New Gear Available: Brown Boots *New Skin Available to Android 18 : Android 18 Special Skin *New Active Skill Available to Android 18 : Destructo Disc *Little Goku assists Vegeta *Vegeta assists Little Goku *Android 20 assists Android 17 *Android 20 assists Android 18 *Android 20 assists Cell *New Fate Available to Android 17: Twinborn Siblings 28/11/2017 *Demon Invasion Shop now opens between 10:00 to 14:00 and 15:00 to 21:00 *Piccolo Jr. replaces Piccolo Daimao has a Demon Invasion Reward. 27/11/2017 *Collect Namek Wreckage (Goku Evo Event) *Gold is Available to Little Goku *1500 Demon coins can be exchande for 100 gold at Demon Invasion shop *Demon Invasion Shop now opens between 12:00 to 13:00 and 20:00 to 21:00 *Server 39 Shu Open at 27th November at 00:00 23/11/2017 *Bardock Event *Cell Event *Thanksgiven Event *New Character Available: Cell *New Skin Available to Cell : Cell *New Skin Available to Cell : 2nd Form Cell *New Skin Available to Cell : Blew Cell *New Ultimate Skill Available to Cell : Cell Absorption *New Ultimate Skill Available to Cell : Lighting Rain *New Active Skill Available to Cell : Eye Laser *New Exclusive Gear Available to Cell : Cell's Wings *New Gears Available: The Other Cell *Orange +3 is available to Bardock *New Skin Available to Bardock : Bardock Orange+3 21/11/2017 *Language update. All game play now appears in the English translation. *New Skills names and description (Passive, Ultimate and Active). This information will be updated as soon as possible. We will try to keep the old and the new description available. *In the Skills new description: **Vit Damage is now know as Genki Damage **Phy Damage as P Damage **Spe Damage as Ultra damage. 20/11/2017 *Trunks Event *Gold is available to Trunks *New Ultimate Skill to Trunks: Penetrate Demon Flash *New Skin Available to Trunks: Practice Trunks *Bulma assists Trunks *New items available at Thousand Trial Exchange Shop *Server 38 Mai Open at 20th November at 00:00 *New Instances Levels Available: (To unlock play instance 59 again without sweep) **Normal: Levels 60/61/62/63/84 **Elite: Levels 59/60/61/62/63 16/11/2017 *Android 17 Event *Orange+2 is available for Android 17 *Orange+3 is available for Android 17 *New Exclusive Gear for Android 17: Red Ribbon T-Shirt *New Ultimate Skill for Android 17: Energy Absorption *New Active Skill for Android 17: Reflected Shield *New Skin Available for Android 17: Energy Absorption Android 17 13/11/2017 *Orange is available for Frieza *Orange+3 is available for Tenshinhan *New Gears: Crane Martial Shoes *New Exclusive Gear for Frieza: Energy Bomb *Server 37 Cultivator Open at 13th November at 00:00 09/11/2017 *Gold is available for Gohan *New Skin Available for Gohan : **Super Saiyan II Gohan **Super Saiyan II Gohan Especial *New Ultimate Skill for Gohan: Explosive Demon Light IV *New Gears: **Demon Ankle Boots 08/11/2017 *New items available at Thousand Trial Exchange Shop *Thousand Trial Coins reset *Red Spirits changed to Gold Spirits 06/11/2017 *Orange +3 is available for Krilin *Orange +3 is available for Yamcha *Yamcha assists Krilin *New Skin Available for Krilin : **Choice Krilin *New Gears : **Krilin Martial Shoes *New Items: **Turtle Uniform (Event Item) *New Active Skill for Krilin: Senior Solar Flare *Server 36 Puar Open at 6th November at 00:00 02/11/2017 *Orange +3 is available for Vegeta *New Skin Available for Vegeta: **Conceit Vegeta *New Gears : **Vegeta Battle Suit Archive *08/2017 *09/2017 *10/2017